a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorized two-wheeled vehicle, such as, a motorcycle or the like.
B. Prior Art
It is well known in this type of vehicle that a fuel tank is provided on an upper portion of the frame of the vehicle body so as to be positioned between the driver's seat at its rear and the steering handle at its front. Originally, it was not always required for the fuel tank to be so disposed at the aforesaid position and it is considered that the tank may be transferred to any other position.